Bring Me The Night
by Forfun100
Summary: Cinder spends her days bombarded with new policies and problems. Kai can't seem to avoid all of the responsibilities of emperor and Earthen peace ceremonies. But at night, when they're alone, they can see each other even if it's only in their dreams. Post Winter Kiader fluff.


**Sort of a song fic, but you know *Shrugs* Song is Bring Me the Night by Sam Tsui I do incorporate the lyrics in the song go check it out it's lovely. Also welcome to my first of hopefully many Lunar Chronicles fics! I am super inspired right now and I can't wait to start interacting with my fellow Lunatics.**

* * *

Kai felt the champagne dizzying his senses, as the party dragged on longer than was warranted. Sad as it sounded Kai was tired of dancing, he was tired of moving, and most importantly he was tired of that feeling in his throat. The pit of loneliness that plagued him anytime Cinder was away, which was often.

In the five years since the fall of Queen Levana, there had been much work to do for Luna's recovery. Cinder had a rough start when she took the crown, nearly an immediate assassination attempt after her coronation, followed up by what was almost a war with America… Don't ask.

She'd only had time to visit him during the Peace Ball and he'd only gone to see her during the revolution's anniversary. Those events were usually cut short, as it was to be expected with Luna still recovering from the war. Her planet and her people needed her; that was always Cinder's first excuse. Kai couldn't argue with her when she pulled that card. He hated that, but he also hated how selfish he felt trying to keep her with him, when she was honestly needed elsewhere.

Cinder had been trying desperately to hold official elections for the past few years, but the idea of electing a leader just didn't connect in the Lunars minds. Especially because they revered her as their savior, the rightful Queen of Luna. Finally, she had settled on a Constitutional Monarchy figuring that would be better than all of Luna being solely under her control. Though she had last informed Kai, that after extensive research; a Constitutional Monarchy was much more efficient, and she might just leave her government with that.

Kai knew she couldn't be bothered with his comms, most nights their already short chats were ended abruptly, either by an urgent meeting or because she fell asleep. Usually it was the latter of those two, but Kai didn't mind it too much. In fact, he relished in the nights she fell asleep on his comms, he finally got to see her at peace, gentle and calm, something he'd always wanted her to be. He would soon end their comm and go to bed himself, satisfied with their interaction, however brief.

His mind began measuring the days in the spaces between their last goodbye as he sipped on his third… Fourth? He'd lost count of how many glasses he'd been offered to drink. It wasn't as if Kai really cared too much anyway, the wine he was drinking wasn't too strong, though he'd probably regret his decision in the morning. He may not ever seem drunk at the time, but he always woke up with a splitting headache.

Anyway, he and Cinder hadn't spoken since last week, she'd been locked in a Parliament meeting about agricultural distribution and Lunar export taxes. Yes Kai did know it was odd how closely he kept up with Lunar news. Yes it was boarding stalkerish, but he just wanted to make sure everything was okay. That she was okay. After the previously mentioned assassination attempt Kai almost flew straight back to Luna, but all of his advisors and close friends told him not to worry, that she would handle everything.

And handle it she did. The whole of the country now absolutely adored Cinder, the way she spoke to them plainly but not as if she was speaking down to them. How frequently she kept up on the rebuilding process, and how she attended the funerals for as many fallen soldiers as she possibly could. Yes the noblemen still fought her on certain issues, but whenever Winter extended her support they seemed to silence themselves.

Then there was Kai, he was learning to cope with her absence, he'd had no choice but to keep going. Learning to wade through the endless parade of their same old see you next times, was a challenge he had struggled with, but eventually persevered. His own kingdom had flourished in past years, bringing in a new wave of invention and discovery, it was rumored that the Eastern Commonwealth was the strongest nation in the Earthen alliance and they weren't wrong. Still, whenever Kai closed his eyes and took in a breath, he could only think of her and the miles between them simply melted away.

In the middle of the night when she'd comm him to rant about something or talk through a problem he felt as if she was really beside him, like she was there in his bed lying next to him at the end of the longest days. If he closed his eyes and listened to her voice he could hold her. Once or twice, during calls like those, he lost himself in her words and tried to pet the screen, which always got a laugh out of Cinder. He loved her laugh, it was always so free and relentless. Her laughter made him feel like a real hero sometimes.

He placed his half empty glass on one of the many tables scattered about. He was at another peace party, Earth couldn't seem to get over that they were safe, that there was no more plague, and that peace had finally been restored. Though, they were all too eager to turn a blind eye to Cinder's still struggling kingdom. Kai, refusing to leave Cinder floundering, had offered as much help as he could and while she tried to return his help, he'd always tell her that she had done enough helping him. It was finally his turn to give back, for all she'd done for him. Of course the news feeds ate up Kai's generosity, so the other nations had to pitch in to keep their good reputations.

"I thank you kindly for the festivities tonight." Kai gave a curt bow to Queen Camilla. "I think it's time that I retire for the evening, we'll have a long day ahead of us with that press conference tomorrow morning."

She returned the gesture, "I understand, though it's still frightfully early." She teased him, it was ten o'clock at night and Kai had been willing to leave as soon as the festivities had begun. The queen's daughter, who had just turned eighteen, seemed to have had an astounding infatuation with him. One that began and ended with their first and only dance. Kai was certain Camilla was thinking up some marriage proposal for the princess and himself. But Kai was in the process of planning a proposal of his own, he was just hoping that this year, he would be brave enough to ask.

Kai had been eager to turn in for the night, because Cinder had told him that he could try to speak with her again. She would finally have a spare moment for herself for the first time all week. But the time differences made everything all so difficult. All day he'd felt like screaming at the cosmos to bring him the night, to send out their stars. He had been dreaming of just speaking to her again since they'd last said goodbye. Even if he had to watch her work again, which was not so uncommon an occurrence, she wouldn't seem so far from him. As the sky darkened (which had taken much longer than he was used to, being in London always disoriented his daylight schedule) and the moon began to glow he knew he could finally see her again.

He hoped she'd feel the same, he just needed her to show him somehow they'd be together soon. So she could be near him again.

"Goodnight."

"Goodnight, Emperor." She left his presence, allowing him to walk up to the guest room. His first instinct was to pick up the port screen, but he decided to dress down out of his suit and into dressing robes instead. He sat back down, staring at the port screen waiting for nothing and no one, to comm her.

* * *

Cinder could have sworn that the days on Earth were shorter than the ones on Luna. Sure Iko and her brain had told her a hundred times that they were in fact experiencing the same amount of daylight, but in no way did she really notice. She had to hope that the days weren't as slow as they seemed.

She had just spent the last four days being yelled at about products that should and should not be limited. Cinder may have received quite a lot of screaming in her few years of being queen, but she never once yelled in court, and now she was famous for it. If anyone screamed in her presence her face melted into a cool, calm, and tender expression. Soon enough the one yelling at her would realize their error and silence themselves. Not out of fear, she would never hurt anyone like that, they just knew she was logically correct. One of the many results of having a computer in her brain meant she was always researching, always looking for a new solution. She had finally come up with a plan to expand agriculture in some of the more spacious sectors and she'd even come up with a way to get people to work those new fields. The trouble was in exports, she couldn't figure the export tax problem even with her brain constantly running calculations.

And even though her parliament had been adjourned hours ago, she was still in the newly constructed throne room, listening to hearings and petitions, taking very attentive notes. She analyzed each case, deciding which problems required immediate attention, and which ones could wait.

While life on Luna had definitely become much better for most citizens, there was still unrest, and doubt that Cinder was their true queen. However, most everyone believed in her abilities and leadership. Her people loved her dearly, for all she had done for them. Honestly, she didn't care about being loved, all she wanted for her people was their happiness. But unfortunately that cost her greatly, she no longer had time for her own happiness and the weight of this felt heavy on her shoulders.

She watched as one of her many visitors exited the room. With a reluctant sigh she turned to her most loyal head guard, "Liam for the love of the stars please tell me that's the last of them." She said, rubbing her temple with one hand, and gripping the arm of her chair with the other. She was frightened for a second that her cyborg hand would crush the arm rest. That wouldn't be the first time either, she was starting to think that the carpenter she'd hired had extra arm rests in stock…

Kinney hesitated at her words, they both knew that nearly everyone wanted an audience with the queen, and Cinder was determined to give them their chance… Soon anyway, but today, no wait tonight, it was definitely night, she would cut her meetings short. She needed a break otherwise she'd rip her hair out.

"Don't answer that. Just tell them I'm stepping out for the evening, but tomorrow I'll be in all day for their conferences since my parliament is adjourned until the annual Peace Ball." She said this because she knew her guard well enough to know that if she didn't say verbatim what she wanted addressed, the message would not get across. She did appreciate his friendship, and his very blunt attitude towards her, but stars did he sometimes just not understand what she wanted to get across.

He bowed to her and left the room to inform those who had been waiting to see her. Cinder, knowing full well that she'd be bombarded by someone or something if she stayed much longer, quickly escaped out and away from the throne room. Where she was going, she didn't care, she just had to leave. Though she did have trouble carrying the dress she'd been wearing. A large but otherwise simple ball gown that flowed out from her waist, pale in color almost purple but not quite. The dress was beautiful, perhaps it was because of Cinder's impeccable ability to ruffle any article of clothing she put on, but the wrinkled look almost made the dress more beautiful. However the wrinkles did nothing to make the fabric lighter or less of a hassle as she had to bundle it up in her arms to run. As one can imagine, Cinder was disappointed to learn, the queen wasn't allowed to wear cargo pants and a shirt, and honestly she thought that needed changing ASAP.

With her skirt bunched up in her arms, she ran until she was out by the lake, staring into the reflecting white waters. She took off her shoes and stepped towards the shore. Feeling the wet sand sink beneath her feet brought her a great sense of relief. She stopped right where the water met the sand, allowing the gentle waves to kiss the hem of her dress and cover her feet. Yes even her metal foot, being queen had its perks like being able to waterproof yourself.

She dropped her skirt and spread her palms to welcome the feeling of the breeze blowing past her. Looking up at the sky she felt an unwarranted sob escape her lips, Earth loomed above her head, and she knew that somewhere on that big blue planet, Kai was sleeping, peacefully she hoped. If she could cry she might have burst into tears right then. Even if she was Luna's queen Earth was her home, and of course that's where the love of her life was. She hadn't spoken with him in a week because of all the nonsensical nobles who didn't want the changes she brought about.

She was so tired she could have fallen asleep to the sounds of the waves, and the gentle breeze billowing her large skirt so that it reached its full potential diameter. She watched Earth with an almost dazed sort of look and thought desperately, wondering when he'd be with her again. When her dreams of being held by him could finally be more than just a dream. She was tired of the comms and she was tired of falling asleep while he spoke to her about all the parties and meetings he attended. He only ever brought her good news, she felt like she only ever gave him terrible news.

If there was any one wish she could make it would be to see him again, even if it was just a silly comm. The real thing was the most desirable option, of course it was, but that was too much for the young queen to hope for.

Closing her eyes she conjured up his face, his smile, his eyes, and every bit of him that she could recall. When she closed her eyes, she found a place where she wanted to stay forever. He would put his arms around her and he'd kiss her like they weren't two of the most influential people in their world. He would hold her like she was a girl, with no place to be and no expectations. She longed for that world again. When the farthest he was from her was just a heartbeat away.

She wondered if it was night where he was, if he was in the Commonwealth, what time was it there? She wondered if she could bring him the night, if she willed it hard enough, maybe she could send out the stars. But she settled for dreaming, at least then they didn't seem so far.

That was sort of a lie, her dreams were plagued with violent nightmares. She usually woke up in a sweating panic, sometimes in mid scream. Her night guard Allister would rush in with three other guards behind him, she would assure them she was just fine, and while they would offer to send for a doctor, she blatantly refused. If she went to a doctor she'd be given a prescription and then she'd have to get on a schedule which at that point was utterly impossible. She never went to bed at the same time, ever, she didn't have time for such a demanding thing. Or at least, not another demanding thing.

"Your Majesty." She heard Kinney's voice break her thoughts, the sound of several rushing footsteps accompanied him. She turned to face the entourage, six guards in total. They all stood at attention before her.

"Yes, what is it?" She asked. "Am I needed someplace that I've forgotten?"

"No, Your Majesty. We just…"

She smiled gently at her guards putting them at ease. She had learned how terrible Levana's rule had been. One of her many goals as the new queen was to show her guards kindness and gratitude. Something that was alien, yet welcomed greatly by the royal forces.

"Thank you all for your concern, I should be um… retiring for the evening." They nodded and parted in the middle, making way for her to return to the palace. As she walked briskly up to her chambers she continued her wish, to darken Earth's sky and for them to see the light of the moon. So that Kai would somehow know that they could be together soon, at least for a comm.

She released her guards when she reached her room, dismissing them to switch shifts before disappearing into her room. The large spacious chamber held many extravagances that Cinder didn't exactly have a use for, but kept them anyway because she couldn't image anyone would use them. She had hardly even begun to search through half of Levana's dressers, Iko probably had by now, but Cinder hadn't had the time to ask her about it.

Her first instinct was to change out of the gown into her sleepwear. Lunars seemed to love silks, as practically all of her clothes were some form of a silk dress. Even her nightwear which did get to be annoying. She slipped on a night dress and pulled a robe on over it before sitting down on one of the large couches, waiting to see if Kai would comm her or if she would comm him. It was a sort of game between them, who would comm first this time.

She hoped she had brought him the night that would bring him to her.

* * *

Kai commed first, unable to resist the temptation long. He rung her up and was immediately answered. Despair coursed through his veins, as a form of learned behavior. Whenever there was an immediate answer Iko would pick up to tell him Cinder wasn't in or that she was asleep. But much to his surprise Cinder's face popped up, her hair looked tangled and stringy, as if she'd been running her fingers through it for far too long. But her eyes sparkled when she looked at him, Kai thought that her eyes were brighter than any star in the sky.

"Hi." He said, grinning broadly.

"Hi." She mirrored his expression, but looked down, slightly embarrassed by how giddy she was to see him.

It was more than enough for her to know that he was comming her. That he wanted to speak to her, to see her.

"I've missed you Cinder."

"I've missed you too Kai, but we'll see each other in a few days."

"Four days, six hours, and thirty two minutes. But who's counting?"

She chuckled, "You forgot the thirty four seconds. But I'll forgive you."

"Not all of us can have a counter in our brain keeping us up on when we'll see someone again."

"I'm seeing you now." She said leaning on her hand.

"Yeah, I'm sure we were dreaming for the same thing beneath… or on the same moon." He chuckled unable to ignore the loud thumping of his heart in his ear. _Tell her,_ it said, _tell her tonight._

"Well, all it took was imagining you to bring you here." She said,

"You think of me often then?"

"It's all I need to get through one more long lonely day." She watched his gaze fall, "I'm sorry I didn't mean to make you upset."

"How could I not be upset, Cinder? I miss you so much and you're so lonely up there, I know you have Iko but-"

"I don't have you." She said.

"You don't have me." He repeated. "I wish that I could come be with you."

"It's okay, this way I can at least pretend that you're here." She said reaching her hand towards the screen as if to close the empty space between them. "I love you."

Kai's face became rosy at her words. "I love you too."

"You'd think after five years you'd have gotten used to it." She chuckled.

"How could I ever get used to you saying you love me?"

"I don't know, I'm not so sure I've figured it out." She said playing with her wrist, there was no glove on her hand, she never wore them now. She had no need for it, but the habit of playing with her wrist had not yet been broken.

"You look exhausted." Kai said, his words were gentle like clouds.

"I wish I could say I wasn't. With the ball coming up things have been rushed and mistakes have been made… You know the drill." Although he really didn't, the Eastern Commonwealth was astoundingly efficient.

"I know." He nodded, "Is there any way I can steal you away and bring you home." Did Cinder even have a home? This palace was where she grew up, even if her entire childhood was an ocean of memories that she could not wade through. New Beijing was not her home either, it was a place full of an odd assortment of memories, and no matter how hard she tried she couldn't figure out if they were good or bad.

However, she loved Kai and she'd once heard, long ago, that sometimes home was not a place, but a person. Maybe Kai was her home.

"Only if you want to become a criminal." She chuckled.

"I have a guy for that." Kai smirked, "And I think he'd be willing to take on the job. I'm sure he misses thievery."

Cinder laughed loudly at his words. Thorne couldn't have been happier, he and Cress had gotten married late last year at a small beautiful ceremony. One of the last times Cinder had spoken to them, they seemed incredibly happy with their lives in a nice American town. Cress had mentioned she wanted a baby and Thorne instantly fainted. Cinder had teased him relentlessly ever since, reminding him that Scarlet and Wolf were already two pups ahead of the game and he needed to get in it to win it.

"You're hilarious." She chuckled.

"I try. Do you remember the pet name war that Thorne, Jacin, and I got into last year at the ball?"

"How could I forget?" Cinder continued laughing at the memory. Kai had called her darling, sweetheart, and baby girl all in the span of five minutes and she'd collapsed laughing at the time. "When Wolf intervened and called you all idiots." She said.

"And I won."

"I think Thorne won when he called Cress his little crescent cookie and she ran away from him."

"I won." Kai leaned back in his chair, not willing to bend to her statement.

"Okay." Cinder nodded, "Where are you? I don't recognize the room you're in."

"The UK, we had one more ceremony before the big Peace Ball back home."

"I feel like you've been everywhere in the past few months and I haven't left this city since I saw you last."

"Well, soon, we'll be together again."

"Will Scarlet and Wolf becoming for the ball? I know she's due soon."

"They regretfully declined my invitation." He informed her.

"They need to figure out some form of birth control, huh?"

"Cinder! Don't say that." Kai held his laughter and failed.

"I mean they're on their third baby. You'd think they'd have taken a break. How old is their first?"

"He'll be four soon."

"Three babies in four years. Three baby _boys_ in four years, they're insane."

"Insanely in love." Kai said.

"I know another couple who has also found themselves insanely in love." She said looking into his joyful brown eyes. "Jacin and Winter."

"Of course." He laughed.

"She commed me the other day, just to let me know that they were on their way to your palace. She's extremely happy, even with all of those doctors appointments. You know they're still testing her? You'd think they'd have stopped by now, the device has worked in her for five years… Anyway, every time she comms she talks about how happy she is."

"She deserves it." Kai said softly. "Cinder?"

"Yes?"

"Bring your best dress to the ball, in four days six hours and thirty minutes."

"Not my best cargo pants and oil stained shirt?" She chuckled, "I'm disappointed."

"I'm certain." Kai rolled his eyes at her.

"Do you want to hear a funny story?"

"Sure."

"I woke up early about four days ago and I snuck out to help the night crew with construction." Cinder chuckled, "The construction team had never been more efficient, so I've been told."

"I'll bet your guards and your parliament members were just ecstatic to find you missing." Kai said giving her a stern look.

She snorted, "I'm surprised they didn't comm you to scold me."

"I would have too."

"I know you don't trust my people, Kai, but they are my people."

"I understand that, but some of those people would love to see you have an 'accident'."

"My people need me and I'll do whatever it takes to make their world a better place." There was a small silence that settled between them and Cinder felt herself nodding off. She kept talking to keep herself awake. "I think the ball falls on Winter and Jacin's third anniversary this year. Isn't that darling?"

"You're exhausted, Cinder, why don't you go to bed?"

She blinked slowly, picking up the port screen and carrying it to bed with her. "When do you get home?"

"Not until the night before, Torrin is already back at the palace, he'll be greeting you for me. When do you arrive?"

"Two days before. I leave tomorrow night." She tried to stifle a yawn as the lights in her room dimmed. "Do you have work to do?"

"Some, I just have to give my signature on these documents." He watched Cinder's eyes slowly shut, he kept speaking so that he would be the last thing she heard as she fell asleep. "Torrin suggested that I increase the cost of our patents to the other countries, I negotiated a price for this wonderful new invention for young students." She was already asleep, he watched her sleeping figure for a moment, her hair sprawled behind her, the blanket already falling off her shoulders. If Kai were there he'd pull the blanket up to her neck, maybe leave small kisses on her forehead, but he was stuck on Earth, watching the love of his life find some sort of peace. As a small comfort, he kept her up on the screen while he readied for bed. He wanted to see her, to remind himself that she was real, and she'd be near him soon.

As he climbed into bed he heard moans coming from the port screen. Turning to look at her, he saw the bed sheets twisted up around her body, holding her down in the prison of her sleep. She looked like she wanted to cry, but he knew she couldn't.

"Cinder." He said sitting up, "What's wrong? Tell me what's wrong." Her breath became heavy and bated as Kai watched helplessly, what was happening to her? She made a choking sound before a scream erupted out of her. Suddenly her eyes snapped open and she lurched forward in her bed, releasing her death grip on the sheets.

"Cinder." He tried again, "I'm here, it's alright." His voice sent her scrambling back, still stuck in the panic of her dream. No her nightmare.

She realized it was him, and she let out a pent up breath, "Kai… you're still on the comm."

"Are you alright?" She swallowed harshly giving him time to tag on, "And don't lie to me."

"I just, I had a nightmare, that's all."

"Your Majesty." Four guards walked in holding guns in their hands.

"It's alright, I'm not in danger." She said. "Just a nightmare."

"Should we send for a doctor?"

Kai tried to intercede but Cinder responded first, "That's alright, I'll be fine. Thank you." The guards left the room returning to their post.

"Why didn't you tell me you had nightmares?" Kai asked.

"I didn't want to worry you over something so small."

"It's not small not if it's big to you." She looked away from him, the sheen of sweat glistened in the light of the port screen. "Cinder, look at me."

She spoke instead. "I'll be okay."

"You should comm me when you have nightmares, talk them out. Maybe I can help."

"I couldn't do that to you." She said.

"You can and I want you to, if you won't let a doctor help." She remained silent so he spoke up. "What was it about?"

"Nothing." She brought her legs to her chest.

"Please, tell me."

After a pause she responded, "Winter. She… She lost it, and Jacin had to kill her, really kill her this time. Because I couldn't… Save her, or them." A sob choked her up, how she wished she could cry.

"Are they always about that?"

"No… but they are always about the war. When I can't help one of you or I lost and I have to watch-"

"Shh, it's okay." He wished he could hold her, and kiss her. He wished these words could be soft and secretive, he wished this moment was between the two of them, holding each other desperately. "You saved them, you saved everyone. The world is safe because of you."

"But… I don't know why. I feel so, confused."

"Cinder-"

"I'm tired, Kai."

"You must be." He said, he didn't realize she'd been having nightmares. He had his own nightmares on a rare occasion but they were never paralyzing. He'd never woken up screaming or panicked. Not like he'd just witnessed. "How long have you not been sleeping?"

"Since you went home after the war."

"You should have told me."

"And what would you have done?"

"Forced you to go see a doctor sooner."

"I don't need a doctor."

"Yes you do, I know you don't want to ask for help, but you need to. When was the last time you slept through the night?"

"A few months ago. I was just so tired from the night before…"

"From a nightmare?"

She nodded.

"Why haven't I noticed? Whenever you come visit..."

"You mean when we sleep in the same bed? I don't know, their not as bad when you're there..."

"Cinder-"

"Can you stay on? Just a little bit longer."

"I'll stay on the whole night if you need me to. I love you, you know that."

She tried to return to her sleeping position. But she found it difficult to sleep this time. She'd seen Jacin kill Winter, saw the pain and anguish in his face as he brought the knife down over one of her closest friends. Blood dripping down his hands as both he and Cinder could suddenly see the walls bleeding like Winter always had. The-

"Cinder." Kai said sweetly, "I'm here, that didn't happen, Jacin and Winter are heading towards the Commonwealth, remember?"

"Yeah... Yeah."

"What are you thinking about?"

"There's just so much, Kai."

"I know." He laid down and turned off the lights in his room, it was just the two of them illuminated by their screens. Nothing but darkness surrounded them. After too much silence Kai spoke up. "What are you doing tomorrow?"

"Breakfast with my advisors, a comm meeting with Winter and the rest of the day is set aside for hearings."

"Hearings?"

"Yeah, people from all over Luna come and speak with me about issues they feel need to be addressed. Though I still haven't figured out our biggest issue which is the import tax, it should be an easy fix but I can't wrap my head around it." More silence, this time Cinder spoke up. "Do you want to know more about my dreams?" Kai didn't say anything so she told him. "Levana rarely shows up in them, but I watch you and the others… Hurting yourselves and each other. There's so much fear everywhere, and there's blood. I can't ever stop you no matter what I do."

"You have nothing to be afraid of." Stars, he wanted nothing more than to hold her.

"Then why am I so scared?"

"I don't know."

"I love you."

"I love you too." This time Kai was drifting off to sleep, but Cinder was wide awake. She watched him rest his eyes for a moment, his breath began to even out before she realized just how mesmerized by him she was. She pulled up a second screen to do research while Kai slept on the other screen. It was weird and kind of creepy but Cinder took great comfort in having him near her. She didn't mean to stay up the whole night, it just kind of happened. From sorting through notes and issues. She'd come up with a very loose idea of how she would be solving some of Luna's minor problems.

She was startled by a groggy, "Cinder?" She looked at Kai's screen, and watched him rouse from his sleep. For a brief moment, she enjoyed the fact that she was the first thing he'd see that morning.

"Good morning sleepyhead." She smiled at him.

"How long have you been awake? You look more tired than you were last night." He sat up, wiping his eyes as Cinder closed her other screen.

"How did you sleep?" She asked.

"You're avoiding my question." He blocked her attempt to change subjects.

"Yeah, and?"

"You didn't go back to sleep did you?"

"Nope."

Kai gave her a stern look before one of his advisors waltzed into his room ready to discuss their plans for the day.

"Gotta go?" Cinder asked.

"We'll talk later." Kai assured her before hanging up.

"I hope so…" Cinder said softly before pulling herself out of bed to start her day.

* * *

Once again, Cinder found herself praying to the cosmos to bring her the night, to tell her it was near. That Kai was finally near to her. She'd arrived in the Commonwealth much quicker than Torrin had expected. She felt sorry for offsetting his plans, but at the same time she felt confident and excited. Torrin greeted her warmly, giving her nothing but praises for her recent negotiations and whatnot.

He told her she was doing better than any royal he'd ever learned about. That she had accomplished so much in so little time. He kept trying to praise her, but she had to ask him to stop, all of her embarrassment warnings were going off inside of her head.

She'd been immediately greeted by Winter and Jacin, both of whom were ecstatic about the ball. Winter couldn't wait to dance the night away with her husband on their third year of marriage. "Just like in those Net Drama's Cress loves so much!" She'd exclaimed.

Then there was Cress and Thorne who had jolted Cinder with the news that they were expecting. She told Thorne that he was going to be blessed with daughters for the way he treated women in his youth. After a snide remark about how young he was, he proclaimed that he wanted nothing but daughters. That made Cress blush wildly, she admitted she only wanted daughters as well.

The gang had commed Scarlet and Wolf but about halfway through Scarlet went into labor and they had to cut the conversation short. Though none of them really had much of an argument against it.

Cinder found herself staring out the window of her room, it was not only the most luxurious room in the whole palace, but it was also the closest to Kai's room. She was waiting to see Kai's private plane flying him back to the palace, she wanted to greet him the moment he landed. But she was exhausted, not having slept soundly in weeks can do that.

She felt herself nodding off, still begging Kai in her mind to come sooner, she wanted the chance to feel him be with her, real. She had already darkened the sky and the light of the moon shone on her face. However she was falling asleep, her eyes heavy from her travels and work. But no she had to stay awake, for Kai.

"Please, Kai, please come see me soon." She whispered, her body soon betrayed her, forcing her to close her eyes and drift off to sleep.

* * *

Kai had just stepped off the plane and was immediately greeted by Torrin.

"Welcome home, Your Imperial Majesty."

"Thank you." Kai greeted his advisor warmly before the two of them entered the palace. They made small talk for the majority of the way up to Kai's room, but they stopped right outside the door.

"So, when I come to wake you in the morning, should I come here, or down the hall?"

"Konn Torrin I am appalled that you would assume such a thing!"

"But am I wrong?" He asked with a grin.

"… Goodnight." Kai felt his face burning bright red.

"It will be." Torrin winked at him before disappearing down the hall. Kai hurried into his chambers, changing into much more comfortable clothing before sneaking into Cinder's room.

"Cinder?" He whispered, but immediately regretted his decision. He saw her curled up by the window, her body slumped against the glass. Just below her, Kai could see the aircraft he'd been in not too long ago. She'd been waiting for him.

He quickly scooped her up in his arms and carried her over to the bed. She moaned softly in his grasp, her eyes fluttering open as he looked down at her half sleeping figure.

"Kai?" She asked a small smile stretched tiredly across her face.

"Hey sleepyhead." He greeted laying her in the large bed which was already turned down by one of the servants. He tried to stand upright to pull the covers over her body, but she stole his face and brought his lips to her own. This kiss, their first kiss in so long felt like perfection. Like every star, moon, and planet in every galaxy aligned for this exact moment in time. For them to have their kiss, to be reunited.

"I missed you." She said, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"I missed you too." He said, burying his face into her neck. She smelled like fine soap with a faint hint of oil. Somethings, he assumed, never changed. He pulled back from her, just so he could kiss her again. He resolved that her kisses were much sweeter when he missed her more than words could express.

He stood upright, grabbing the blanket from the foot of the bed. Gently he pulled the fabric around her shoulders.

"You're not leaving are you?" She asked, exhaustion trying to overtake her.

"Not a chance." He kissed her forehead before climbing over to the other side of her. She flipped over to face him as he crawled under the covers. The two of them laid beside each other, Kai left gentle kisses across her face as she fell asleep.

He stayed awake, his arms wrapped protectively around her as he watched her. Incredibly thankful she could sleep soundly beside him, until he heard her start whimpering. Her eyes shut so tightly and her breath became hitched in her chest.

"Shh," Kai hushed her gently running his hand up and down her back. "It's okay, you're safe, I'm right here. Don't be scared, I'm not going anywhere. I don't know what you're seeing but it isn't real. I'm real, and you're real. We're here together, and I love you." He felt her body relax against his, her breathing regulated.

He felt a moment of hesitation in his body, waiting to see if he'd really calmed her, or if this was just a wave of calm. But she did not move again, she did not make another sound. He snuggled up against her, absolutely ecstatic that she could finally rest. He soon found sleep cuddled up beside her, the two of them finding a special kind of peace together.

* * *

The next morning, Kai woke up to the most beautiful eyes gazing back at him, finally she looked well rested.

"Good morning." She whispered just before he leaned in to kiss her. They both wished that every morning could be like this one. Nothing but peace and quiet, just the sound of each other's hushed voices bringing them back into the real world.

"I love you." He said.

"I love you too." She replied before there was a harsh knock at the door.

"Emperor Kaito? Are you in there?" Cinder had to cover her mouth in order to not laugh out loud.

Kai gave her a humored smile as he called back, "Yes, I am!"

"Your Royal Advisor needs you!"

"Of course." He sighed, "I'll be right there!" He called but Cinder leaned forward to kiss his nose. "You can't do that."

"Why not?" She asked.

"Because when you're adorable like that I don't want to get up." He said hiding his face in the crook of her neck, soaking in the moment so that he'd have the courage to take on the day.

"Oh how horrible." She chuckled, running her fingers through the knots of his hair.

"I'm serious." He said looking up at her. "When you're this cute I can't just leave."

"We'll have the ball tonight, and I don't have to rush back to Luna." She assured him, "I'm here until the end of the week."

"Promise?"

"I promise." She kissed him again, this time he used it as a reason to get out of bed. Watching him leave, Cinder resolved that it was time that she should get up to start her day. The two of them attended business personally, before preparing for the ball.

* * *

It was time for the Peace Ball, the people had gathered in the ballroom of the Eastern Commonwealth's palace. Kai waited anxiously at the top of the stairwell, for his guest of honor to be presented. While many names were rattled off by the announcer, Kai flexed and gripped his hands. Tonight, he was going to propose tonight. He'd talked the idea out with Torrin, who thought it was 'about time you ask her'.

"Her Royal Majesty, Selene Channary Jannali Blackburn." The doors opened to reveal her. Kai's heart lodged in his throat, she was more beautiful than Kai had ever seen her. Which was extremely intimidating. She was gorgeous already and in that dress, with her hair like that…

Kai walked down to meet her halfway, the two shared a small nervous smile. Even after dancing together for five years, he still blushed, and she still trembled in his arms. The two of them began their practiced waltz, feeling both robotic and weightless. This was what they had wanted, to be together with no worries and no interruptions.

"You look beautiful." He whispered to her. He could tell that she would bush if she was able.

"And you're just… you." She chuckled nervously.

"I'm glad I can be that at least." He chuckled with her.

"There's no one else I'd rather be with." She told him just before the song ended. The two of them bowed to each other before the dance floor was swarmed with couples, ready to dance the night away.

"May I have the next dance?" Kai asked.

"You can have them all." Cinder chuckled taking his hand again. The two of them 'danced' their way out of the ballroom and out into the gardens. Hand in hand they walked around the palace's flora, their eyes wandering from the plants, to the sky, and then to each other. The sounds of the party they left behind sounded warped and hushed by the time it reached their ears.

"Cinder…"

"Yes?" She asked turning to him.

"I… This morning was everything to me. Waking up next to you…"

"I know, it was perfect." She smiled looking into his eyes.

"You know what would be even more perfect?"

"What?"

"If you were my wife." He said this as he trembled down to his knee.

"Kai." She gasped.

"I love you, cyborg hand, crazy aunt, weird Lunar powers, and all. I don't want to spend another day without you."

Cinder was speechless, her mouth hung wide open, but words did not come out. She felt the burning in the back of her eyes, telling her she wanted to cry but she couldn't.

"Also, I know you've been struggling with those Earthen taxes but if we're married, well. You know we can fix that." Cinder let herself chuckle at how nervous he sounded.

"Yes." She whispered, "Yes of course, I say yes. But… What about Luna? If I'm here-"

"We'll figure it out. It won't be easy, but we can do it. If we have to spend summers here and winters on Luna I don't care how. Just as long as I have you-" She jumped forward, clinging to his neck as she left a copious amount of kisses all over his face.

"I love you, I love you so much."

"I love you, Cinder. I'm never going to stop loving you like this." He said crushing her body to his.

They were unable to bring themselves back to the ball that night, they held too much joy in their hearts. Too much happiness that they were not eager to share yet. This moment was theirs, this engagement was theirs. Two people in love ready to finally be married.

They no longer needed the night, so long as they had each other, that was enough.


End file.
